Seduced
by angelically-devilish
Summary: SiriusHermione - He swore to himself that he would play the gentleman. He wasn't used to the role and as she moved toward an equally-inebriated Charlie Weasley, he realized that he was really not fit for the role.


******_A/N:_**_ This is a birthday fic to the love of my life, **GrandeVanillaSkimLatte**, who seduced me with her talent & general awesomeness._

_As per usual, this is beta'd by me, so if you have any issues, take it up with me in a PM & don't be the snarky little tart who leaves a snarky little review about it._

* * *

**Seduced**

He shouldn't have said it.

He knew her well enough to know she didn't back away from a challenge. He should have realized that she wasn't going to take two simple words with the levity that he had issued them. It had been a joke in his mind – a way to dissuade her from making a rather foolish mistake in her inebriated state – but as he watched her, eyes fixed in rapt attention, he was slowly realizing that the joke was on him.

"_Seduce me,"_ he had whispered.

They had been dancing around the inevitable for months. Lingering glances over the dinner table; prolonged brushes as they passed each other in the cramped hallways of Grimmauld Place; banter that bordered on scandalous – it had ratcheted the heat between them up several levels. But it wasn't until she had approached him, all but stumbling to him, at midnight on the night of the twins' birthday party that everything had exploded into the furore of sexual tension that his body was now going through.

She had given a rather toothy grin, eyes glazed with alcohol, and told him that she wanted to ravish him ragged. She went on to list a rather detailed amount of sexual positions that she could accomplish with little to no effort, and while he wouldn't say he wasn't intrigued, he was certainly not going to take advantage of her drunken stupor to explore the possibilities of intimate carnal knowledge of the little bookworm.

So he had told her, rather jokingly, that he wasn't so easy as to jump at any opportunity for a wild shag, and that she needed to seduce him.

And that had been his undoing.

A look had entered her eyes that he had only seen when she was confronted with a rather challenging problem: determination, mixed with a bold confidence that she could solve anything if she put her mind to it.

It wasn't until she walked away, hips swaying enticingly, that he knew that the challenge was him and his self-control.

So for the past hour, he had been watching her circle the room, talking and flirting but always at an angle that had him in her eye-line and showed her off to her best advantage.

She would tip her head back as she laughed, showing him that beautiful expanse of pale neck that he had dreamed of kissing for longer than was perhaps appropriate.

She would grab a grape or cherry from the table and pop it between those full red lips of hers, wrapping her tongue around the flesh in such a way that had him fidgeting uncomfortably behind his dark denim jeans.

She would bend over slowly to speak to someone who was sitting, giving him the absolute best view of her gorgeous arse and making him grit his teeth in frustration.

And then, someone turned the music on.

The inevitability of this was dancing, and Hermione was no exception. Her body moved in ways he had never seen and suddenly the naughty list she had rattled off to him was playing through his head until he had to grip the edge of a chair to collect himself.

He swore to himself that he would play the gentleman. He wasn't used to the role and as she moved toward an equally-inebriated Charlie Weasley, he realized that he, Sirius Black, ladies' man, man's man and general man about town, was really not fit for the role.

Striding over to her, Sirius gripped her wrist and pulled her to him, gazing into her eyes and almost hating himself as he saw it: pure triumph.

But at that point in the evening, he no longer cared.

Everything around him faded as he stalked out of the Burrow with her, not stopping until they reached the shed where Mr. Weasley kept his Muggle objects. He dragged her inside, closed the door, and pushed her against it.

She grinned.

"Seduced?" she asked.

He didn't speak but crushed his lips to hers, tasting everything she had to offer. She moaned against him, hands going to his hair and tugging slightly as she gave as good as she got. The taste of elf wine mixed with a bouquet that was so naturally her that Sirius felt a deep groan escape his throat as their tongues did battle.

His hands ran down her body, sliding up the ridiculously sexy satin dress she wore. He froze when he noticed that there was absolutely nothing between her and the smooth fabric.

Her grin broadened.

"Seduced?" she asked again.

He growled and kissed her deeply again, hands sliding over her skin as the dress bunched under her arms, revealing her young, supple body to his ravenous hands. Her breasts fit perfectly in his hands and on a purely masculine level he loved how it seemed like they were created for that sole purpose. His thumbs ran over her taut nipples and she gasped, pulling away from his lips to look into his eyes.

His cock jumped in his trousers at the sight of her pure, unadulterated pleasure.

He took advantage of the freedom of his lips to claim a nipple between them, suckling on it and enjoying every moan she made. Running a hand down the centre of her body, he let a finger slide within her waiting core, shuddering slightly at how wet and willing she was.

She was also incredibly tight, which just made him ache even more to be inside her.

She noticed and caught his eyes, arching a perfectly-shaped brow.

"Seduced?"

Had it been any other night, any other woman, Sirius would have taken his time. But that night, with _that_ woman, he had no interest in anything but burying himself over and over into her young, tight body until she begged and moaned his name over and over again.

Her hands making quick work of his jeans told him that she was having a similar thought.

He couldn't help his gasp as her small hand wrapped around his throbbing length, a bold finger swiping over the heart-shaped tip with such dexterity that his knees buckled. He grabbed her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers, pushing it up against the door by her head.

Guiding himself into her with his free hand, he let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding as he sank deep within her. She let out a breathy moan, her forehead dropping to his shoulder. Smirking, Sirius hiked her leg up, hooking it over his arm and thrusting hard.

Her eyes flew open and her head fell back against the door, her lips parted in a silent cry. Exhaling harshly, he thrust quickly, hips flexing as he felt her slick, hot walls clutch him in a way he had never experienced before. Her free hand buried in his hair, her eyes catching his as she rolled her body with him, finding his rhythm and meeting him thrust for thrust.

It was so wrong; elicit, even, considering their friends and loved ones were not fifty feet away in blissful ignorance. But it felt so good to be inside her – _his_ witch now – that he didn't care. All he cared about was making this woman – this _goddess_ – scream his name as many times and as loudly as was possible.

"God…" she moaned as he altered the angle somewhat, thrusting higher and hitting different nerves as he did so. Her grip on his hair tightened and her head fell back against the door again. His lips descended to the neck that had been torturing him, kissing every inch he could get to, tasting her sweat and her skin as he lost himself in her body over and over again.

"Sirius…please…" she moaned, rolling her hips harder to speed up their coupling, telling him without words just how close she was.

He dropped his head slightly, taking a nipple between his lips as he moved faster, loving the sweet gasp and high keen she gave. He was addicted to this, and knowing that he really shouldn't be just made him crave it more. He wanted this woman, this vixen, in his bed every night for as long as they could tolerate.

He didn't want to think that that point could come sooner rather than later.

"Sirius," she moaned again, eyes shutting as he felt her walls start to contract. Letting go of her hand, he let his fingers slide down her torso once more, finding the button that was sure to set her off.

She screamed.

It was a scream that had him thrusting harder, faster, wanting to hear it repeated. His name rolled off her wicked tongue over and over again, her body shaking as she exploded in his arms.

Sirius gasped loudly as she gripped him, pulling him over the edge with her in an orgasm so powerful that it hit him without warning and his hips jerked hard as he came within her, the most exquisite lights popping in front of his eyes.

He collapsed against her, breathing hard as he came down from his high. Her grip on his hair loosened and he felt calmed as she let her fingertips run through the silky strands, massaging his scalp.

When he had finally caught his breath, he looked up into her eyes and found her smirking.

"Seduced?" she asked, a lilt of smug satisfaction in her voice.

He let out a chuckle.

"Seduced," he replied, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "And I thoroughly hope to be seduced many more times by you, you little minx."

She smiled.

"I don't know, Sirius," she said. "I may need you to seduce me."

Giving another chuckle, Sirius kissed her, knowing that he would take her up on that suggestion as soon as he could.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_**Happy Birthday, Amy!**  
_


End file.
